Another Mondaiji? Vocaloid Mondaiji?
by Kurayami Nea
Summary: Apa yang terjadi, jika Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Piko dan Mayu menerima surat dari little garden? Apakah mereka mau masuk ke No Name Community? Inilah yang terjadi saat para VOCALOID ini menerima surat dari Kuro Usagi dan jatuh ke little garden #RnR please


**Nea: Hai semuaa bertemu lagi dengan Nea disini!**

** Nea ini lagi kepikiran aja... apa yang terjadi kalau VOCALOID itu juga Mondaiji dan memiliki kekuatan?**

** Terus masuk ke dimensi Mondaiji- Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?**

** Dan akhirnya beberapa ide di bejek- bejek, di remes- remes dan di rujak- rujak di otak Nea**

** dan jadilah...**

**ANOTHER MONDAIJI? VOCALOID MONDAIJI?**

**Nea: Fict ini Multi Chapter (Jika pembaca berminat)**

** Karakter yang paling dinista kan adalah Kuro Usagi (Kuro Usagi: Nea kejam sama Kuro Usagi...)**

** Tapi kalau di lanjutin, Nea juga bakal menistakan Gakkun dan Kaito... **

** Fufufufu~ (Danger! Karakter Nea yang sebenarnya mulai kelauar!)**

**Nea: Oh iya, lupa sesuatu...**

** Nea belum mengenalkan OC Nea!**

** Kenalin nih namanya Kuroki Yuki / dipanggil Yuu-chan juga boleh!**

**Kuroki: Salam kenal, nama saya Kuroki Yuki. Saya cewek dan OC pertama Nea yang di kenalin di sini**

**Nea: Oke Yuu-chan! tolong bacakan Disclaimer dan Warning**

**Yuki: Oke Nea-chan~**

**Yuki: Disclaimer: VOCALOID yang dipakai disini bukan milik Nea, begitu pula semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mondaiji- Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?.**

**Yuki: Warning: GaJe, Typo, Perubahan Rate dari chapter ke chapter (Mungkin), Tidak sesuai EYD, Dan OOC**

**Enjoy the Show Minna~**

* * *

**~Little Garden, Kediaman -No Name- Community~**

Izayoi, Asuka dan Yo sedang bersantai- santai dengan bosan.

"Bosan…." Kata Izayoi, Asuka dan Yo bersamaan

"Tidak ada yang menarik lagi di sini" Sambung Izayoi sambil tiduran di sofa

"Iya nih…." Sambung Asuka

Suasana itu lengsung berubah ketika Kuro Usagi mendobrak pintu dan masuk.

"Minna! Aku punya kabar bagus" Kata Kuro Usagi dengan semangat

"Tidak tertarik" Jawab mereka ber-3 kompak

"Lho? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini" Sambung lagi Kuro Usasi

"Kami lama- lama bosan tinggal di sini" Balas mereka ber-3 lagi dengan kompak

"Ahh… Kalau begitu kabar yang dibawa Kuro Usagi ini sangat bagus" Balas Kuro Usagi

"Emang ada apa?" Tanya Izayoi

"Fufufu~ kita akan kedatangan teman baru!" Balas Kuro Usagi

"Terus apa yang menarik dari itu?" Tanya Asuka

"Fufufu~ teman yang datang ini berasal dari dimensi lain" Jawab Kuro Usagi lagi

Begitu mendengar itu semuanya langsung kaget

"Heeh? Sepertinya menarik" Tanya Asuka dengan kaget.

"Yes! Dan kau tau ada berapa?" Tanya Kuro Usagi

"Berapa?" Tanya Yo sambil memeluk Calico cat

"8! Keren kan?" Balas Kuro Usagi lagi

"Heeh…. Ini sangat menarik" Bilang Izayoi dengan smirk di mukanya

"Benar kan? Kalau begitu Kuro Usagi akan menjemput mereka di danau tempat kalian jatuh, Kalian tunggu di sini!" Bentak Kuro Usagi

"Ha'i…." Jawab mereka ber-3

Beberapa lama kemudian Kuro Usagi pergi keluar mansion.

"Ayo kita ikuti" Ajak Izayoi

"Ayo!" Balas Asuka dan Yo

Dan merekapun pergi untuk menjemput teman baru mereka di danau itu.

* * *

**~Di saat yang sama di VOCALOID City~**

Di pinggir sungai, terlihat beberapa anak- anak sedang bermain

Di satu sisi ini, terlihat perempuan dengan rambut _**teal**_ yang di kuncir 2 akan melawan perempuan berambut _**honey-blonde**_.

"Ayo kita mulai Miku!" Teriak Rin

"Ayo Rin!" Balas teriak Miku

"Thunder Technique: Thunder Ball" Teriak Rin dan bola petir keluar dari tangan Rin

"Hiat…. Earth Technique: Boulder Kick!" Teriak Miku dan muncul batu raksasa dari tanah dan menendang _**Boulder**_ itu ke arah bola petir Rin

"Wew! Keren!" Teriak Rin

Di sisi lain, terlihat pemuda dengan rambut _**honey-blonde**_ yang diikat ekor kuda duduk bersama pemuda dengan rambut biru.

"Ngapain mereka?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap Rin dan Miku sedang bertarung

"Miku lagi nyoba jurus baru" Jawab Len

"Oh.." Jawab Kaito dengan ber-Oh-ria

Di sisi ini, terlihat perempuan berambut _**pink **_panjang sedang di kejar- kejar banci terong dengan rambut ungu panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. #ditebas

"Luka- sama! Jangan pergi dari diriku!" Teriak Makhluk berwarna ungu mengejar Luka sambil monyong-monyong minta dicium #dibunuh

"Idih, amit- amit gue deketin lu" Bilang luka sambil kabur dari Gakupo

Di sisi lain lagi terlihat seorang laki- laki berambut putih ubanan (Piko: Nea.. mau gak semua rahasiamu ku bongkar? *smirk*) Umm maksudnya silver sedang duduk santai tapi dia langsung melihat Mayu memegang sesuatu

"Eh? Mayu? Kenapa kau men-_**summon**_ kapak mu itu?" Tanya Piko

"Oh? Ini? Ini untuk mencincang mereka…. Yang sedang tidur di sana" Tunjuk Mayu ke belakangnya dan terlihat ada manusia- manusia yang ingin dicincang- cincang Mayu

"K- Kenapa?" Tanya Piko sweatdrop

"Karena… mereka menggangguku" Jawab Mayu dengan muka Yandere

'Waduh, sepertinya mereka tidak akan melihat matahari lagi' Batin Piko sweatdrop

Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tapi tiba- tiba ada sebuah surat yang jatuh ke arah mereka.

Surat itu mendarat di tangan Len.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Tanya Len yang sedang tiduran di sebelah Kaito

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Kaito sambil makas es cream yang muncul entah dari mana

"Hey Kaito, Lihat ini. Sebuah surat jatuh dari langit" Bilang Len sambil menunjukan surat itu

"Hah? jangan- jangan itu surat dari surga!" Bilang Kaito

'Baka..' Batin Len

"Ini ditunjukkan kepada kita semua" Len agak sweatdrop

"Lalu?" Bilang Kaito lagi

"YA JELAS INI ANEH DASAR BAKAITO!" Jawab Len

"Aneh apanya?" Tanya Kaito

Len yang mendengarnya pun hannya bisa men-**facepalm**

**"**Ya sudah lah, aku panggil yang lain dulu" Bilang Len

Setelah itu Len langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"**WOY SEMUANYA!"** Teriak Len

"**APA?"** Semuanya jawab serentak karena kaget dengan teriakan tiba- tiba itu

"**KESINI! BURUAN!"** Teriak Len lagi

Setelah itu, mereka langsung menghentikan kerjaan mereka dan berjalan ke arah Len.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Luka

"Tau, apaan sih?" Tanya Miku

"Len, kau mengganggu acara persiapan mencincang para pria itu" Bilang Mayu dengan Yandere mode

"M- maaf Mayu, tapi ada sesuatu yang penting" Jawab Len

"Ada Apa?" Tanya Piko

"Lihat surat ini" Bilang Len

"Kenapa dengan surat ini?" Tanya Rin

"Ini jatuh dari langit dan ditunjukan kepada kita semua" Jawab Len dan memberikan surat itu pada Rin

Mereka membaca amplop surat itu yang bertuliskan 'Kepada Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakupo, Mayu, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Utatane Piko '

"Aneh" Kata Miku

"Buka gak nih?" Tanya Rin

"Buka!" Jawab lainnya serentak

Rin membuka surat itu tulisannya adalah

'Mohon datang pada acara syukuran pernikahannya Yuki dan Kiyoteru pada tanggal xxx bulan xxx di jamban belakang rumah Yuki deket kolong jemba- EH? SALAH NASKAH! INI MAH UNDANGAN NIKAHAN SI LOLICON KIYOTERU #Ditendang Reader dan Kiyo

Nih kayaknya yang bener

'Acara menistakan Gakupo dan Kaito dengan HARDCORE akan dilaksanakan pada xxx jam 08.00 pagi dengan cara mendandani mereka seperti banci taman lawang dan membuat mereka menari goyang-WEH! MASIH SALAH NASKAH! INI MAH BUAT ACARA NANTI MENISTAKAN KAITO DAN GAKKUN #Ditebas gakkun + Dipukulin Kaito

Ah, ini dia yang bener

'Kepada semua anak laki- laki dan perempuan dengan kekuatan luar biasa, aku memanggil kalian! Jika kalian ingin menguji kekuatan 'Gift' kalian, maka tinggalkanlah semua orang dan datanglah ke little garden kami'

Setelah mereka membaca itu, tiba- tiba muncul cahaya yang menelan mereka

"Kyaa, apa- apaan ini?" Teriak Miku

"Piko! Ini ulah mu ya?" Teriak Rin kaget

"Bukan" Bilang Piko

Mereka makin lama, makin tersedot cahaya itu sampai akhirnya mereka benar- benar tersedot cahaya itu.

* * *

**~Little Garden~**

Setelah tersedot cahaya itu, mereka tiba- tiba sedang terjun bebas dalam ketinggian 4000 meter!

"Huwaaa! Kita Jatuh!" Teriak Miku panic

"Waaah Gue belum mau mati!" Teriak Rin

"Gue Jugaaa" Tariak Len

"Huwaa kita jatuh! My lovely _**Aishuu**_! Kemarilah! Jangan tinggalkan papa sendirian! _**Aishiteru**_! My**_ Aishuu_**!" Teriak Kaito sambil berusaha meraih es cream yang sempat ia jatuhkan.

'Papa? Dasar **BaKaito**' Batin mereka sweatdrop (min Kaito)

Beberapa lama setelah kejadian histeris + mengharukan (?) itu, mereka mendarat di danau dan menghasilkan percikan yang cukup besar

**BYURRR**

**SPLASSH**

**SRESSHH (?)**

**MBEEK (?)**

(Nea: Anggap ini suara orang jatuh di air, soalnya Nea gak tau mesti make efek suara kayak gimana | All Char: Baka Nea | Nea: _**Gomen… **_Jangan marahin Nea QAQ)

Untung saja mereka mendarat di air, jadi mereka tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan, coba kalau di tanah... pasti akan ada retakan besar tuh.

Mereka semua langsung berenang ke tepian dan mengeringkan baju mereka.

"Jadi, tempat apa ini?" Tanya Luka

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas ini bukan VOCALOID city" Sambung Miku

"Hey Piko, apa kau bisa dapat informasi tentang tempat ini?" Tanya Len

"Ini sedang kucari" ucap Piko sambil membuka laptop nya... **Wait... **dari mana tuh laptop datang?

Mereka menunggu Piko selesai mencari informasi di laptop nya, sambil menunggu mereka mengeringkan baju mereka.

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Piko

"Kau menemukan sesuatu Piko?" Tanya Rin

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" jawab Piko membetulkan kaca matanya dengan cool... **Wait**... Kaca mata dari mana itu?

"Jadi? di mana ini?" Tanya Miku

"Kita ada di dimensi lain, tempat ini dinamakan little garden. Di tempat ini, setiap orang memiliki kemampuan 'Gift' / kekuatan spesial gitu" Jelas Piko

"Waah, kayaknya tempat ini menarik" Kata Rin

"Terus, ada informasi lain?" Tanya Gakupo walaupun dia sebenarnya kurang ngerti

"Yah... ada sih, cuman gue lagi males jelasin. Jadi tolong yang di belakang pohon itu keluar dan menjelaskan" Ucap Piko sambil melihat ke arah pohon yang ada di belakang mereka

"Oh, kau menyadari nya?" Tanya Len

"Masa kagak, kan keliatan jelas banget gitu" Ucap Piko

Setelah itu, Kuro Usagi yang sudah ketahuan segera keluar dari balik pohon dan menyapa mereka.

Mereka semua kaget melihat kalau orang yang bersembunyi itu memiliki telinga dan ekor kelinci...

"Um... sepertinya kalian sudah tahu ini dimana, jadi aku akan menjelaskan kalian hal lainnya" Bilang Kuro Usagi

"Seperti yang teman kalian bilang, tempat ini dinamakan Little Garden, dan orang orang ini memeliki kekuatan spesial / 'Gift'" Jelas Kuro Usagi

"Terus, kenapa kami bisa ada di sini" Tanya Luka

"Aku yang mengirimkan kalian surat itu, aku butuh kekuatan kalian" Jelas Kuro Usagi

"Ara? Jadi kau yang menyebabkan kita jatuh di sini? Kalau begitu... aku harus menghukummu... karena mengganggu acara pencincangan pria pria yang sudah kutangkap"

Bilang Mayu sambil memegang kapak yang baru saja dia** summon**. Dan lebihnya lagi, Yandere modenya udah ON.

"E-eh? Mencincang? Apa maksudmu? Eh? Hukuman?" Tanya Kuro Usagi dengan ketakutan melihat kapak May

Tiba tiba saja ada sebuah kapak yang diarahkan kepadanya, kapak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hitam

"Huwaaa!" Kuro Usagi kaget dan langsung menghindar

"Ara?... Aku meleset..." Bilang Mayu dengan Yandere mode

Mayu mencoba untuk mengayunkan kapaknya lagi tapi kapak itu ditahan...

"Wah, ada kapak diayunkan oleh seorang wanita, Kapak ini keras banget" Bilang Izayoi sambil menahan kapak Mayu

"Gadis itu terlihat berbahaya" Bilang Asuka

"Dia hebat bisa mengayunkannya" Kata Yo

"I-Izayoi-san, Asuka-san, Yo-san! apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kuro Usagi kan sudah bilang untuk tetap menunggu di rumah" Bilang Kuro Usagi agak marah

Mayu langsung menghilangkan kapaknya dan mundur

"Kami ingin bertemu mereka secara langsung" Bilang mereka ber-3

Para Vocaloid agak bingung melihat apa yang terjadi

"Umm, _**Ano... Anata-tachi wa**_** dare?**" Tanya Miku

"Ah.. Maaf... Kami adalah-" Sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, Piko memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Mereka adalah orang- orang dari **No Name Community**. yang memiliki telinga kelinci bernama Kuro Usagi, laki- laki itu Sakamaki Izayoi berasal dari dimensi 158 dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat yang masih unknown jenis apa itu (Nea: Biar keren pake nama dimensi...) , yang berambut panjang bernama Kudou Asuka dari dimensi 473 memiliki gift Authority yang bisa membuat semua makhluk menuruti kata- katanya dan yang berambut pendek adalah Kasukabe Yo dari dimensi 324 memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil kekuatan temannya seperti misalnya cara tupai meloncat" Piko menjelaskan dengan Panjang x Lebar x Tinggi (Nea: Kok jadi rumus balok?| Piko: Mana gue tau, kan lu yang nulis)

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kami dengan detail?" tanya Kuro Usagi kaget

"Dari laptop ku" Bilang Piko polos..

"Gi-gimana caranya?" balas lagi Kuro Usagi

"Sebelum itu, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Izayoi

"Aku Hatsune Miku, aku suka Negi" Miku meperkenal kan dirinya

"Kagamine Rin dan ini adik kembar ku Kagamine Len" Rin memperkenalkan dirinya dan memperkenalkan Len

"Yo! Kagamine Len _**desu**_" Len juga memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Shion Kaito, aku suka _**Aishu** **Chuurimuu**_" Kaito Memperkenalkan dirinya

"Megurine Luka" Luka menyebut namanya

"Aku pacarnya Luka-" sebelum selesai, omongan nya di potong sama Luka

"Sejak kapan gue jadi pacar lo? *deathglare*" Ucap Luka sambil memegang Tuna beku di tangan kanannya

"Eh- aku Kamui Gakupo" Bilang Gakupo sabil ketakutan

"Yang memegang kapak itu Mayu dan yang sedang bermain laptop ini Utatane Piko" Bilang Rin sambil menunjuk Mayu dan Piko

"Lalu gimana caranya dia bisa tahu siapa kita ini?" Kuro Usagi masih penasaran

"Ah, itu karena Piko itu Hacker. dia mungkin barusan meng-Hack sistem di sini dan mengambil semua informasi" Jelas Len

"Heeh, Menarik" Kata Izayoi sambil nge- smirk

"Jadi, untuk apa kita dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Luka

"Ah, itu- Tolong bergabunglah dengan community kami" Bilang Kuro Usagi yang tumben tumbennya sopan dan membungkuk

Kuro Usagi bersikap sopan karena tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi padanya saat Izayoi, Asuk dan Yo datang

"Community?" tanya Miku pada dirinya

"Kuro Usagi, gak usah sok sopan!" Bilang Asuka

"EH Kenapa? Kuro Usagi kan hanya ingin terlihat sopan"

"Karena itu aneh" Bilang Asuka dan Yo bersamaan

"Oi, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian..." Tanya Izayoi pada Miku dkk.

"Apa?" Jawab Miku dkk. serempak

"Apa kekuatan kalian?" Tanya Izayoi agak maksa

"Itu-" sebelum yang lainnya menjelaskan, Piko langsung menjelaskan

"Kami memliki kekuatan 7 elements dan summon item"

"Heeh... Menarik. lalu apa saja elements itu?" Izayoi bertanya lagi

"Sepertinya lebih enak di praktekin, dari pada jelasin panjang lebar" Bilang Piko

Piko menengok ke arah yang lain dan mengangguk, yang lainnya mengangguk juga

"Aku mulai duluan" bilang Miku...

"Item summon: Negi Sword" Muncullah pedang berbentuk Negi

"Lalu Element yaa"

"Earth Technique: Earthquake" Bilang Miku sambil membanting tangannya ke tanah

Tiba tiba terjadi gempa bumi besar...

Dan gempa itu membuat lubang di bawah pijakan kaki Kuro Usagi

"Huwaaa!" Kuro Usagi langsung jatuh

Kuro Usagi langsung melompat ke atas

"Apa maksudnya tadi?!" Kuro Usagi marah- marah

"Iseng..." Bilang Miku datar

"Aku selanjutnya yaaa" Bilang Kaito

"Item Summon: Ice Chainshaw" Munculah Gergaji mesin dari Es

"Dan sekarang Element"

"Wind Technique: Twister"

Dan Twister itu mengarah ke Kuro Usagi (Kuro Usagi: Kenapa Kuro Usagi Lagi? | Nea: Karena Kuro Usagi adalah kelinci percobaan Nea *Smirk* | Kuro Usagi: 'Sweatdrop')

"Huwaaa!" Kuro Usagi pun dibawa terbang

"Yaahh, 'sesuatu' dibalik roknya tidak kelihatan" Jiwa Perverted Izayoi bangkit

'tak disangka, laki- laki sangar ini seorang pervert' Batin para Vocaloid (min Mayu)

"Huwaaa" Kuro Usag langsung jatuh

"Kenapa Kuro Usagi lagi?" Tanya Kuro Usagi memelas

"Iseng..." Bilang Kaito datar

"Kami Selanjutnya!" Teriak Kagamine Twins

"Element dulu aja ya Len?" Tanya Rin

"Oke Rin" Setuju Len

"Thunder Technique: Thunder Ball" dan mereka mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya

petir itu di tabrak kan di langit, dan jadilah kembang api (?)

"_**Kirei...**_" Bilang Kuro Usagi

'Sepertinya, mereka baik dan tidak akan menjahili Kuro Usagi

"Sekarang Summon, Ayo Len!" Bilang Rin

"Item Summon: Road Roller" beda dengan yang lain, mereka harus men- summon bersamaan

Mungkin karena Road Roller itu terlalu besar, mungkin juga karena kekuatan summon mereka cuma setengah- setengah. Rin mengendarai Road Roller itu dan menghadap ke Len, Mereka langsung bertatapan, mangangguk dan langsung muncul senyum evilnya... Rin menginjak gas Road Roller itu dan Len yang di sebelahnya langsung pindah ke atas road roller danmengeluarkan petirnya.

Lagi- Lagi, Kuro Usagi jadi korban... Kuro Usagi di kejar Road Roller dan petir secara bersamaan... Malangnya dirimu nak...

"Biar gak lama, aku dan Gakupo bareng aja nunjukinnya ya?" Tanya Luka

"Aaah, Luka- sama ingin bersama denganku. Gakku bahagia mendengarnya" Bilang Gakupo dengan mata clng- cling

"..."

"Lanjut..."

"Summon Item..." Ucap bersamaan

"Tuna Sword / Nasu Katana" Mereka bilang bersamaan

Di tangan Luka muncul pedang dengan gagang berbentuk ikan tuna, Di tangan Gakupo muncul Katana dengan gagagng Nasu

"Sekarang Element"

"Oke Luka- sama"

"Fire/Water Technique" Bilang mereka bersamaan

"Meteor / Tsunami"

Kuro Usagi sudah siap kuda- kuda berlindung...

Tapi ternyata, Serangan itu tidak mengarah padanya

Meteor itu menuju ke Gakupo dan Tsunami itumau mengguyur meteor itu

"Huh, kau menyadari motif ku ya terong?" Bilang Luka

"Tentu saja, Kan Gakku itu Tunangannya Luka-Sama"

'Slap' Gakupo pun ditampar sama Luka pakai Tuna bekunya

"Sejak kapan kita tunangan..."

"Sekarang giliran Piko"

Ucap Miku pada Piko

"Baiklah..."

"Item Summon: Laptop + Infor-Glass"

Muncullah Laptop sama kaca mata...

"Itu untuk apa?" Kuro Usagi bungung

"Untuk nge hack dan mencari informasi" Jawab Piko

"O-Oh..." Bilang Kuro Usagi

"Sekarang Element... Light Technique: Light Ball"

Muncullah sebuah bola indah yang memancarka cahaya...

"**Kirei...**" Bilang Kuro Usagi

"Mayu, kau yang terakhir" Bilang Piko

"Ara? giliranku? sebenarnya aku malas... tapi biarlah..." Mayu dengan Yandere Mode off

"Element... Dark Technique: Black Hole"

Muncullah lubang 4 dimensi yang menghisap sekitarnya, tapi karena Mayu sedang malas... dia langsung menghilangkannya

"Item Summon... AXE"

Muncullah Kapak besar di tangan Mayu. Kapak itu mulai di ayunkan ke arah Kuro Usagi

'Mampus, Yandere Mode On lagi dia' Batin yang lain (Min. Mayu, KuroUsagi, Isayoi, Asuka, Yo)

"E-Eh? Kenapa kapak itu ke arahku Mayu-san?" Tanya Kuro Usagi terkaget0 kaget

"Itu... karena aku belum bisa memaafkanmu yang mengganggu hari tenngku..." Bilang Mayu dengan Evil Smirknya

Beberapa lama kemudian, Mayu dan Kuro Usagi selesai main kejar- kejaran.

"Kalian semua menarik" Bilang Izayoi masih dengan smirk

"Izayoi- san betul, kalian sangat menarik" Lanjut Asuka

"Aku juga setuju" Bilang Yo

"Apa kalian mau masuk Community kami dan membangunnya supaya menjadi lebih besar?" Tanya Kuro Usagi

"Hmm..." Mereka ber-8 langsung berkumpul dan mendiskusikan sesuatau.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka mengangguk dan menghadap Kuro Usagi

"Oke!" Ke-8 anak itu menjawab

"HOREEE" Sorak gembira Kuro Usagi

"Dengan begitukami bisa menjahili Kuro Usagi" jawab mereka ber- 8 serentak

"E-ehh..." ekspresi Kuro Usagi langsung berubah dari bahagia ke ketakutan

"HAHAHAHA" Izayoi, Asuka dan Yo tertawa

"Kalian menarik sekali..." bilang Asuka

"Sangat menarik..." Bilang Yo

"Semoga kita semua dapat bekerja sama dalam menjahili kelinci ini.." Bilang Izayoi

"Tentu" Jawab mereka ber-8 serempak

Kuro Usagi pun hanya bisa mendengarnya dan langsung kaget + ketakutan + pundung ditempat

'Mungkin hidup Kuro Usagi akan berakhir' Batin Kuro Usagi

"Tolong jangan menjahili Kuro Usagi lagi!"

Kuro Usagi Bilang agak memelas

"Baiklah..." Jawab yang lainnya

"Bagus..." Kuro Usagi mulai tenang

"Untuk kali ini saja..." Terus yang lainnya

"Eh?" Kuro Usagi langsung memucat

'Great, Another Mondaiji are here...' Batin Kuro Usagi

**~Chapter 1 Owari~**

* * *

**Nea: Gimana karya Nea? Bagus gak? Menurut Yuu-chan gimana**

**Yuki: Lumayan bagus kok Nea-chan~**

**Nea: _Arigatou,_ Yuu-chan**

**Yuki: Douita~ Nea-chan~**

**All, Please Review!**

**Semakin banyak ngeReview, semakin semangat Nea lanjutin...**

**Kalau pada mau Nea ngelanjutin, nanti Nea bikin...**

**Kalau pada gak mau di lanjutin, Nea bakal membuat project lain, atau gak nge remake project Nea yang sebelumnya**

**Mungkin sekian dari chapter ini...**

**Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf**

**Sayonara Minana~**

**See you next time~**


End file.
